User blog:Hybrid Shadow/Testing
As an individual, I tend to instill a lot of ideas but am unable to recall them later on. Due to this, this blog's purpose is to test any certain concept or thought I may find compelling and will like to note them down. Also, I will likely write random POVs of miscellaneous characters. By doing this, I will be able to think or finalize specific concepts to utilize. You are also welcome to provide feedback, but that isn't necessary. Third Person (Sorta) Limited POV Had he done it? A rock slide was the single factor necessary to turn the tides with that beast, and he successfully managed to produce one in an effort to finally defeat him. That career was an efficient, ruthless brute, but by no natural conditions could he have survived the wreckage. Knowing this, Alfie had adverted death by constructing the perfect trap. An ingenious feat that he dubbed his greatest ever, he had been fortunate that his sponsors had supplied him with the necessary explosives to ultimately eliminate the last opposing contender of the Hunger Games. Yet, no cannon had sounded. Alfie was nervous. "Impossible," he said. "The blast should've at least ruptured him unconscious, allowing the stones to tumble and eventually kill him without further delay." But this was apparently not the case. Aurelius had somehow survived. "But . . . if that's so, I should experience no difficulty dispatching him myself." Dagger in hand and a second blade attached to his belt, Alfie cautiously sauntered toward the debris. So far, he hadn't pinpointed even the slightest indication of his enemy's location. Hm, he thought. Now where could he possibly have hid himself? Alfie did not have to search for long. Aurelius was sprawled on the ground, his legs crushed by the massive weight of a boulder. The mountains had served Alfie well, giving him the win this occasion. Seeing his opponent in such pain, Alfie didn't have a second thought as he approached the near-dead Aurelius. He examined him like a predator analyzing his prey. Viewing him as no threat, Alfie smirked and spit on Aurelius. His smug expression faded away as Aurelius rose his head. "Heh, you really think you're all that now, don't you kid?" Said Aurelius. His harsh tone displayed his weakness, but his words exhibited no signs of apology. "It feels good doesn't it, being at the other end of blade?" Alfie was still. "You . . . you cannot speak like to me now, right before you're about to die. Aren't you afraid of death?" Aurelius chuckled. "Am I? If I was, I wouldn't be speaking to you now, would I? Kid, you don't seem to get where you're coming at. You think that just because you're all high and mighty now conceals the fact that you're shivering as you're speaking to me? If anything," he coughed. "You're the one who's afraid." Alfie couldn't believe it. His knees shook from where he stood, his hand holding the dagger seemed to hardly bear the decision, while his head burned of emotion. Still, he would not bow to a cripple. "Shut the hell up, fool. You lost and I won, you don't have the right to lecture me. This is the last time I'll ever hear that horrid voice of yours." "Are you certain? Because from this day forward, I will never leave your side. Act tough all you want, but a man's past will always haunt him." "And how can you be so sure?" "Because I'm the only man you have ever murdered." Alfie took a step back. He was right. He was solely dependent on his allies Silvio and Martha up until this point. Quit it, Alfie. He was the one who slit their throats. Aurelius hacked again, this time welcoming Alfie with the sight of his blood. "You seem to be thinking of something. Those allies of yours . . . you know, they planned to betray you in the end. Plotted to sneak some poison into your food that night I killed them." "I don't believe you." "You don't have to say that. I can tell by your eyes how unsure you are." Alfie hollered, his temper tested to its highest limit. "Silence. You will not divert me from my goal, my will to survive." Aurelius sighed. "Will to survive? Don't say such big words to us adults, kid. Your definition of a will is quite different from mine." "And how is that? In the end, isn't it all the same? You struggle, you scramble, but you survive." "Your actions don't back up your words. My interpretation is that you survive thanks to your own strengths and abilities, no by relying on cowardly schemes and favoritism." "Favoritism?" Alfie was feverish. "Tell me, what exactly does that have to do with anything?" "You didn't realize, huh?" Aurelius hooted. "All that help you received over these last few days was because the Capitol is against me surviving. After all, I did proclaim I would revive the rebellion on the day I volunteered." Alfie thought he was insane. Revitalizing the rebellion? How absurd. "We've prolonged this far enough. I'm tired of your rambling lies, Aurelius. This ends now." Aurelius grinned grimly, but by now he was already lost in a daze. He closed his eyes, ready to seal his fate. He had accepted defeat. Alfie gulped, but he took a final glance at his dagger, and plunged it into Aurelius' cranium. Boom. "Congratulations to Alfie Vex of District 3! He is the victor of 48th Hunger Games!" Alfie did not feel like a victor. He stared senselessly at Aurelius' corpse. All of this meaningless. He thought he would erupt in joy, having survived the trial. Yet, he could not help but feel he lost this fight today. There was no celebration. All Alfie had become was a murderer, a tool of the Capitol. He had been just another chess piece on their boardgame. "I see now," said Alfie. "I really am weak after all." Category:Blog posts